


Teach Me

by angryschnauzer



Series: Rugby Teacher Henry [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Drabble, F/M, NSFW, Tumblr Prompt, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Based on a tumblr ask: The problem I have with henry, the main problem, is that those thighs are just made to be ridden and I wannnnnnaaaaaa!!!!!I made this a Teacher AU, its a short smutty fun piece.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: Rugby Teacher Henry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047910
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Teach Me

Shutting off the engine of your car you breathed a sigh of relief; another day done. Another day keeping thirty 5-year-old kids safe, alive, and happy in the middle of a pandemic. Being a Primary school teacher was tough enough, but when you had to try and get through to a herd of kids that they couldn’t lick each other, poke each other, wrestle each other because of the ‘bad bug’, it was a full time job just doing that, let alone teaching them.

Grabbing your bag from the front seat you grinned as you saw your Husbands car pull onto the driveway, smiling as he parked up and climbed out;

“Darling”

“Darling” you deadpanned back. 

You both knew the protocol. Circling around the house you stayed apart, one of you opening the back door, the other already starting to strip and throw your clothing into the washing machine, the other following soon after. Whoever finished first moved to the ‘mud’ room you’d installed when you had moved in, fed up with Henry coming in from Rugby training or coaching at the High school he taught at and trailing half of the pitch through the house, instead you’d had a second shower room installed next to the laundry room. You had never dreamed that a worldwide pandemic would mean that you’d both have to decontaminate shower the moment you both entered the house, but then as you both taught at separate schools, it was the way you needed to keep each other safe.

You were first under the shower jets, standing in the streams of hot water as you let it wash the day away, Henry following seconds after and standing beneath the second shower head. 

“Good day?” you asked as you shampooed your hair

“Oh god, you would think 14 year olds could understand ‘don’t touch your friends’, but no, they now seem to make a game out of literally poking each other with fingers that have been up their noses. I heard the word ‘bogie’ far too many times today”

“Hey, today i watched a girl lick the entire length of a table leg”

“Oh..kay then... but hey, at least you don’t have the added challenge of your students playing tonsil hockey with each other... or multiple each others”

“Chris’s boy at it again?”

“Yeah, young Master Evans was snogging one of the Affleck girls before lunch, and then between afternoon lessons i catch him again but this time with one of Mackies girls”

You laughed;

“Dude is a player! He’s gonna have hell to pay when they find out about each other”

Henry by now had finished washing himself off, moving in the shower and taking you into his arms;

“You would think so but no, i coached the two girls Netball lesson in last period, they were discussing the failings of Young Evans tongue skills”

Letting your fingers play over Henry’s chest you wrapped your arms around his neck;

“If i remember rightly, your tongue skills weren’t great when we were at school”

“Huh, i never heard you complaining...” he pressed you against the wall, his mouth latching onto yours and any whitty retort or reply was lost as he kissed you deeply. 

Soon you were clinging to him, your bodies sliding against each other and you found yourself straddling one of his thick thighs, loving how the muscles tensed beneath you. Moving together he gripped onto your hips, pulling back and watching as you rode his thigh in the shower, your bodies slick and heated;

“C’mon Baby, cum on my thigh so i can take you to bed and prove to you how my tongue skills have improved”

Gasping, you were almost there, all you needed was the flex of his muscles beneath you and you were coming hard, Henry kissing you and swallowing your cries of pleasure. 

Shutting the water off you were soon wrapped in a huge fluffy towel and being carried by your massive husband through the house to your bedroom as he flung you over his shoulder, and all you could do was admire how his ass and thighs looked from the back before you were tossed on the bed, where Henry proved how much his tongue skills had improved over the years. But then you already knew that, you’d been his willing test subject since you’d both graduated.


End file.
